The End of the Mast
by Ridere
Summary: Will Schuester is an ex-pirate, determined to get back into the buisness with his new pirate crew, the 'New Directions'. Will the crew survive? Will Will survive through the mayhem? And a certain someone wants them out of the ocean in general...AU


**Sorry about the first chapter/prologue not making much sense but I happen to enjoy writing prologues confusingly, which is a word now. I don't own Glee but hope you enjoy this take!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Emma asked doubtfully, tucking her lips in as she stared at the parchment scattered about the table. "You left this life behind years ago, why return now?"<p>

"Because I'm finally getting a second chance," Will looked up from his scrawling's, a huge smile taking up the majority of his chiseled face. His eyes bounced with happiness as he returned back to his paper, scanning it roughly before added it to the others. Grabbing a new piece, he began scratching away again, ignoring the ink splatter across his person.

Emma did not ignore the ink. Swiftly pulling a cloth from her pocket, she began to furiously scrub away at the table. "I know that part, just I thought you were happy teaching. It's safe and…..clean." She added rather lamely, lifting the cloth and analyzing the spot beneath. Seeing it clean she nodded her approval and returned the rag to its resting place.

"I know, I know." Will sighed, his nose inches from the parchment already half scribbled with black, "…its just, I never know if this opportunity will present itself again and I don't want to miss it. Randy's offering me a ship, all I have to do is find myself a crew and it'll be just like-"

"So you miss being a pirate."

Will looked up at her, shocked by the interruption. His face was blank for a moment, but then a small smile began to creep forward. "Yea…I suppose I do."

Emma smiled back, understanding dawning in her head. She was happy for him, it was simply sad knowing that he would be leaving.

The parchment papers between them read load and clear "Looking for Members for candidates for squashbuckling fun. Join the-

* * *

><p>Pirate Crew: The New Directions…" Sue Sylvester silently judged the parchment clutched in her hand. Multiple copies of the script had been placed all over the town, one even nailed to the town's bulletin board. Crumpling the paper in her hand, Sue gritted her teeth. "He must think the Cheerios consists of a bunch of illiterate monkeys." She ignored the tall blonde Cheerio behind her attempting to read one of the papers upside down.<p>

From the second Sue Sylvester was cut from her mother, existing in her first moment of true independence in the new world, she had claimed it for her own. She had not cried, rather, she had beadily stared down the doctor with her tiny button baby eyes, almost daring him to spank her Johnson&Johnson commercial worthy bottom.

She had done the same to the man who denied her permission to enter the army and again, when the King denied her permission to begin an all-female special division force, _the Cheerios_.

The daggers hidden in her gaze always landed with her on top, her raising rank as solider and the Cheerios created under her influence. Each Cheerio was the best of the best, Smarts, Navigation, Sailing, Fighting and Hunting, everything and Sue picked them by hand, training them as she would train herself and planting a small piece of her soul in every one of them. They were her own and infuriatingly curly haired, double chinned, man would get away with doubting their abilities.

"Quinn, Brittany, Santana." Sue Sylvester commanded, speaking in a tone that required their immediate presence and attention. As the girls rushed forward, taking their designated spots in a line, Sue held her arms behind her body, pacing before of them.

"You girls are the best of the Cheerios, making you the best of the best of the best. No one is allowed to think a single remark about you that diminishes your standing." Holding up the crumpled paper, she pointed to the three girls, "Those who do must be crushed. I want you three to join the New Directions in the guise of potential pirates. Crush them from within."

"Yes Captain." They echoed in unison, two hiding devious smirks while the other simply looked excited, whispering to the black haired girl next to her, "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

><p>Emma looked up uncertainly from one of the parchments. "Are you sure these aren't a tad obvious? What if the king's men find out? Or even the Cheerios?"<p>

"Nothing to worry about," Will waved his hand, disregarding the factor, "It'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Two streets over from where the Cheerio's were positioned stood a brown haired girl featuring a nose that screamed 'Jew'. If nothing else, she stared at the paper clutched in her hand with an expression that could be described with nothing less than glee.<p>

"It's my time." Rachel Berry whispered beneath her breath.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter hoping to add more members of cast, meeting and make it longer. Didn't realize how short it was... Please Review!<strong>


End file.
